1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control devices for motor vehicles. More particularly the pedal apparatus provides an improved attachment of a pedal lever to a push rod.
2. Disclosure Information
In the conventional motor vehicle, pedals are provided for controlling the brakes and engine throttle. If the vehicle has a manual transmission, then a clutch pedal may also be provided. These pedal controls are operated by the vehicle operator. In essence, the pedal assembly transfers an operator's input to a particular device to be controlled through and interconnecting mechanism, such as a push rod, cable, etc.
Traditional pedal assemblies incorporate a cotter pin or some equivalent for securing the Interconnecting mechanism to a pedal lever. During assembly of the vehicle, the pedal lever and interconnecting mechanism are attached to one another under the dash, in a relatively confined area. Once the components are assembled, the cotter pin or equivalent is installed to keep the assembly together. This final assembly step can be very difficult, as the operator must either find the hole for the cotter pin visually or by feeling for it. Either way results in a very inefficient manufacturing process.
It would be desirable to overcome the aforenoted difficulties with previous pedal assemblies used in motor vehicles by providing a simple, low cost pedal apparatus allowing for blind, secure assembly of the pedal lever to an interconnecting mechanism.